


Hiccup and Dagur’s Witch Adventure

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [13]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), Hocus Pocus (1993), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A virgin... lit the candle, Black Flame Candle, Dagur ships Hiccup with the gang, I love that phrase, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Multi, OT6, Race To The Edge, Swearing, This fic is basically a silly HTTYD/Hocus Pocus crossover, Virginity, Witches, caught feelings, dagcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup lights the Black Flame Candle. He and Dagur have to deal with witches.





	Hiccup and Dagur’s Witch Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in October 2017 (on Halloween actually!) for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: “Were you ever going to tell me?”
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, post-season 4. 
> 
> This fic is basically a silly HTTYD/Hocus Pocus crossover with miminal appearances by the witches and OT6 and Dagcup fun. 
> 
> "Hocus Pocus is just a silly Halloween movie!" I say, as I weep at the ending of that movie.

"What happened?" Hiccup exclaimed, moments after the candle was lit and all sorts of weird-ass shit happened. 

"A virgin… lit the candle,” Dagur said. He pointed at Hiccup and frankly looked shocked at the realization that Hiccup was a virgin. 

There was a pause and then Dagur asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?” 

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"That you’re a virgin."

"Wh-! Why would I tell you that?! How is that relevant right now, Dagur?!" Hiccup exclaimed. “Furthermore, how is it any of your business?” 

"You lit the Black Flame Candle! You’re a virgin! The witches are gonna come back!" 

“For one night! We just have to keep them busy until sun comes up and it’ll be fine! I’ve flown on Toothless for longer than a night! We can totally fight witches with dragons,” Hiccup exclaimed. 

He hoped. 

Dagur groaned. 

“Okay, okay, but you mean to say that you have slept with none of your friends?!” Dagur exclaimed.

“I mean, I’ve slept _next_ to them, we like to cuddle,” Hiccup said, sheepishly. “But if you’re suggesting that I’ve…”

“Had sex with them,” Dagur finished. 

“No!” Hiccup replied.

“Really? You guys have no personal space though! I would have figured you were all banging each other.” 

“Is that how we come off to other people?” Hiccup said, surprised. 

Dagur nodded. “You guys seem really close,” Dagur said.

“Of course, we are!” Hiccup said. “We’re friends! We’ve been through a lot together!” 

“I’m not denying it!” Dagur said, holding his hands up. “I’m just surprised that your relationship with them is completely platonic.”

There was thunder and lightning and they could hear cackling evil laughter in the air. 

“We should get in the air,” Hiccup said, automatically moving closer to Toothless. “They’re coming.” 

“Do you have a plan?” Dagur asked, getting on Sleuther. 

“Nope!” Hiccup said, and with that, he and Toothless took flight.

“Seriously, Hiccup, do you have a plan?” Dagur asked, as he and Sleuther caught up to Toothless and Hiccup. 

“Mostly just keep the witches away from any populated islands until dawn!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

“So, it’s up to us, right?”

“Yup!” 

“I bet that makes you think of your friends, huh? You wish they were here with you?” Dagur said. 

Hiccup looked at Dagur and saw that he was moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. Then, to really bring it home, he winked.

Hiccup sighed. 

In his heart, he knew that this fight against the witches would go a lot easier with his friends here. Six Dragon Riders on five dragons always made it easier. And they knew each other so well. They could handle anything.

“It’s okay to admit that you need them,” Dagur said. He smiled at Hiccup in a way that clearly indicated that he was thinking about what they had talked about earlier. “Huh? Huh?”

Hiccup groaned. 

“Of course, I need them!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

But the time distance from here to the Edge exceeded the time between now and sunrise so…

“But in a pinch, you will do,” Hiccup said. He smiled at Dagur. 

Dagur smiled back. 

 

 

 

“Boys!” one of the witches exclaimed. She leaned forward on her broom and her cleavage became apparent. She waved at them. “Sister, let me play with them!” 

Hiccup gulped. 

Both Sleuther and Toothless fired in the witches’ general direction and then flew in another direction, stopping at a sea stack for a quick break. 

The witches had been pursuing them for several hours, and by his calculations, they had another four hours before sunrise. 

Just keep them busy. 

That was their mantra. 

“One of those witches definitely… uh…” Hiccup said, taking a breath. 

“Wants to get in our pants?” Dagur finished. “Yeah, I noticed.” 

Dagur took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself. After a moment, he looked at Hiccup and said, “So about you and your friends…”

Hiccup groaned.

“Now’s not the time to be talking about that!” Hiccup said. “Mission first, personal life second.”

“Oh, come on! Where’s the fun in that?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup sighed through his nose in a way that sounded like a scoff. 

“So, do you have romantic feelings for any of them?” Dagur asked. “One of them? Two? More than two?”

Dagur watched Hiccup’s face and when he said ‘more than two’, Hiccup and Toothless both reacted. 

Toothless in a sort of knowing smile and Hiccup sort of froze. 

“You caught feelings for all of them?” Dagur asked softly. 

Toothless barked in a manner that clearly meant ‘yes’ and Hiccup whispered, “Traitor” to him. It was the only answer Dagur got because another moment later, Toothless was growling and tense, and that could only mean one thing.

“We need to get moving again,” Hiccup said, his voice all-business. 

 

 

 

Dagur decided to drop the subject of Hiccup and his friends for the rest of their mission to keep the witches busy simply because it would have served as too much of a distraction for them. He knew they needed to stay focused. The witches were angry that they had been unable to brew any of the potion they needed (and had been unable to go to any islands that had what they wanted), and with less than two hours until sunrise, were on the warpath. He hoped they could make it to sunrise. 

He didn’t want to have to bring Hiccup’s body back to his friends. 

 

 

 

Hiccup and Dagur watched with exhausted satisfaction, lying on the ground of a small island, as the sun rose over the horizon, bathing the sky in beautiful morning colors, making the witches shriek (and Toothless to shriek back), and say their meek goodbyes moments before they exploded.

They both took deep breaths of relief, lying back onto the ground.

It was over. 

Hiccup laughed with relief. 

“Oh, thank Thor!” he exclaimed.

“I second that,” Dagur said, chuckling.

The two of them sat up, looking at the sky in relief, and enjoying watching the sun continue to rise, their dragons right next to them. 

Hiccup tossed his arms around Dagur and hugged him, ecstatic with relief.

“We did it, Dagur!” Hiccup exclaimed. 

When they pulled away, their hands still on each other’s arms, Hiccup looked at Dagur’s lips, and Dagur noticed Hiccup’s gaze.

“Uh…” Hiccup said. 

“Hiccup Haddock, are you thinking about kissing me?” Dagur asked. He grinned. 

“In celebration?” Hiccup said. He shrugged his shoulders, a sheepish smile on his face. “But, only if you wanted to, of course. I’m okay with it if you are.”

Dagur considered it briefly, and said, “Yeah, I’m okay with it.”

The two young men leaned forward, Hiccup slightly tentatively, and their lips met, softly. At first it was a peck, which Dagur had expected it to be, but then, Hiccup deepened the kiss, a hint of a moan escaping his throat, so Dagur kissed back. 

When the kiss ended, their faces did not pull back, so their noses were essentially next to each other, their foreheads not exactly touching but one move would have made them touch. 

“That was nice,” Hiccup whispered. Dagur felt Hiccup’s breath on Dagur’s face, his lips so close to Dagur’s, they both could sense it.

“It was,” Dagur replied. Dagur was the first one to pull back. 

Toothless came right into Hiccup’s space, his large head getting right up in Hiccup’s face, a croon coming from the Night Fury.

“What?” Hiccup said, as he reached out and touched his dragon friend with both hands, right on the dragon’s face and head, hands moving across the beautiful dragon’s scales like they belonged there. “You want me to kiss you, too? Huh? Huh?”

Hiccup quieted and both he and Toothless’s foreheads met. 

“You did a good job with those witches, Toothless. Good job, bud,” he whispered, softly. Hiccup moved his head just a smidge to press his lips to Toothless’s head. 

Toothless responded with a lick of his own.

Dagur laughed. 

“So…” Dagur said. “You kiss your friends with that mouth?” 

Hiccup groaned. Touching his head against Toothless’s again, not because of annoyance at the question but because he needed the comfort of his friend. 

“I wish,” he lamented. 

“Why haven’t you told them?” Dagur asked. “How you feel?”

Hiccup moved his head away from Toothless’s, to look at Dagur but kept a hand on Toothless like a lifeline. 

“I… don’t want to mess up what we have. What we have is so great. I just don’t want to make it weird by being like ‘I’m in love with all of you! I just want to make all of you happy for the rest of my life!’” Hiccup exclaimed. He sighed and looked down. “It’s a mess. And I don’t wanna _lose_ them. And I don’t want them to think they have to be with me or anything like that, because I’m their leader and the next Chief of Berk.”

Toothless crooned at Hiccup in comfort. 

“I’m sorry this is causing you pain,” Dagur said, softly. “My advice, for what it’s worth, is to tell them your feelings. The Riders… your Riders, they obviously love you, in their own way. Your friendship with them is _strong_ ; you guys are gonna be together forever, even in Valhalla.” He watched Hiccup smile slightly at that. Dagur paused and said, “We should get back to Dragon’s Edge, your friends and my sister are probably worried about us.”

 

 

 

It was nearly noon and time for lunch by the time Dagur and Hiccup arrived at the Edge. The Clubhouse doors were open. They were still on the island and hadn’t left to go searching for the two of them yet.

And when Hiccup and Dagur walked into the Clubhouse, Astrid, Heather, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were sitting at the table.

“Did we miss lunch?” Hiccup said. 

“Dagur!” Heather exclaimed at the same time the rest of the assembled called out Hiccup’s name. 

“Thank Thor!” Astrid exclaimed. “We were thinking it might be time to go looking for you two.”

The six of them at the table got up and headed over to Hiccup and Dagur. Heather hugged her brother and everyone else hugged Hiccup and he hugged them back.

Both were obviously tired, so they were escorted to the table.

“What happened?” Snotlout asked. 

"Your boy here lit the Black Flame Candle," Dagur told them. "We just spent the night keeping the three witches busy until sunrise."

There were various ways that the same question: "The Black Flame Candle is real?" was asked.

“I thought it was just a scary story Gobber told us,” Tuffnut said.

“And that Gothi hit us with her stick about,” Ruffnut added. 

“So, the legend is true,” Fishlegs said softly. 

"We should always listen to Gobber and Gothi," Hiccup said. He leaned against Snotlout.

“Why did you light the Black Flame Candle?” Astrid asked. She shook her head at him.

“I figured it was a myth!” Hiccup exclaimed. Tuffnut chuckled and threw his arms casually around Hiccup, giving him a little shake.

“Muttonhead,” Snotlout whispered. 

There was general agreement that Hiccup was indeed a muttonhead. 

“Again, exactly why we should listen to Gobber and Gothi,” Hiccup said. He yawned. "I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right now," Hiccup added, sleepily. 

"Eat first, then you can sleep," Fishlegs said.

"And when you are rested, you can tell us what happened," Astrid said.

"I can't believe you lit the Black Flame Candle without us! That's chaos that you know we would love," Ruffnut said. Her brother expressed agreement.

Snotlout scowled at them as he watched Hiccup sit down at the table.

Dagur joined him at the table. A moment later, the Dragon Riders and his sister quickly got the lunchtime meal ready (since well, they were about to eat anyway), and everyone was happily eating.

Hiccup and him, while tired, still managed to tell them what happened— at least the parts that they were willing to tell. The kissing and Hiccup's caught feelings and the teasing about Hiccup and his Riders were not included.

After the meal, and as Hiccup was starting to get sleepier, which the Riders were quick on the uptake about, Hiccup told Dagur to stay on the Edge and get some rest before he and his sister headed back to their island. Dagur stayed in the room long enough to see Hiccup lie down next to Toothless on the floor of the Clubhouse and for a couple of the Riders to stay in the Clubhouse and even join him for a cuddle. Astrid took a patrol shift, and would be back for dinner. Heather walked with him to the stables so he could nap with Sleuther and watch over him.

Hours later, Dagur woke up from his nap, and decided to take a walk. 

He walked by the Clubhouse, and looked in and saw that Hiccup was sitting with his friends, and they were talking in low voices. He walked on by, not wanting to intrude on their privacy, and turned his head to look again as he continued to walk and oh. Hiccup had started to kiss each of them in turn. Hiccup definitely looked utterly thrilled. 

He must have told them.

It apparently had gone well. 

And then different Riders were kissing each other now. 

Guess they had all caught feelings for each other. 

He was not surprised. He was glad for them. That was a match made in Valhalla if he ever saw one.


End file.
